


Castiel in a Meadow

by Zozomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Home, Love, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozomo/pseuds/Zozomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in a meadow thinking about people and what he truly has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel in a Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister who has been nagging me to write a fan fiction for the longest time. And she's 9!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister+who+has+been+nagging+me+to+write+a+fan+fiction+for+the+longest+time.++And+she%27s+9%21).



> This is just a quick little fic that I wrote not long ago. I just wanted to see if I was actually cut out for writing fanfics and well...I guess we will just have to find out, now won't we? :)

“Can you hear them?” 

“Their tiny voices are hard to recognize, but if you listen closely...”

Castiel raises his head with a smile of pure restful peace. He opens his eyes and they glisten with tears of joy. The tiara of flowers in his hair is being followed by a few fat bodied bumble bees that land every so often to gather the nectar and pollen from the colorful petaled flowers. A hummingbird approaches as he lifts his arm and finger as an invitation. The hummingbird hesitates for a moment, but then it lands and nestles itself against his warmth and trust. As his arm is still up a few other animals find their way to his presence. Two butterflies flex their wings as they land on his elbow crease. Castiel smiles at them, but then looks up in a happy surprise as a doe and her fawn approach slowly sniffing the air cautiously. Castiel lifts his other arm slowly in a gesture of peace and safety. The doe steps closer, her head bowed in his direction. She is inches from his face. His bright blue eyes so filled with love and acceptance stare unwavering into the doe’s. Her fawn stands close to her as she stares back. She then brings her face right up to Castiel’s and licks his forehead. She lays next him as he rests his free hand on her side and she puts her head on his arm. Her fawn curls up in front of his mother and lays his head on Castiel’s knee. Castiel raises his head and closes his eyes. He knows that this will all have to come to an end. He will have to leave to help his friends, but that can wait. He is just going to enjoy this peace while it lasts. Castiel opens his eyes in response to a warm wetness on his finger. He looks down. There is a small group of rabbits licking the hand that is laying across the doe by his side. He smiles at them. He thinks that a cool head of lettuce and carrot would be a very nice snack for them. He closes his eyes and then opens them and there is a carrot now in his hand and a bunch of lettuce not far from the doe’s hind leg. Most of the rabbits pounce on the bunch of lettuce and start eating, but two of them start munching on either ends of the carrot in Castiel’s hand. Castiel then feels a small weight on his leg. He looks over and he sees a small little garden lizard sunning himself on his knee that is not occupied by the fawn’s resting head. He smiles at all his new friends. They remind him of his family and his human friends. He wishes that they understood, as much as these simple little creatures do, of how much he really cares and loves them. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Gabriel, Balthazar...all he does, he does for them. Why can’t they just accept that he is doing the best that he can. A tear falls from Castiel’s face. The doe raises her head and looks at the broken angel’s tear stained cheek. She licks the tear from his face and then whispers in his ear. 

“You are exactly what you are supposed to be.” 

Castiel looks into her eyes and he saw nothing but truth. He is not broken. He is just what he was meant to be no matter what others might say about him. He smiles at her wisdom and she lays her head in his lap this time next to her fawn’s sleeping eyes. Castiel takes a long and deep inhale of crisp fresh air. He exhales all the hurt and pain that was left behind from all the hardships that had occurred in the past years he had spent since he gripped Dean tight and pulled him from perdition. He was not lost, he was just searching for purpose, and he found it in Dean... He was meant to watch over him and to keep him safe. He will always be there for him. Just as he will always be there for Castiel. Castiel is nudged out of his quiet reverie by a tugging on the sleeve of his trench coat. The hummingbird is startled from his sleep and looks around. The two butterflies that were happily resting their wings on Castiel’s elbow crease jump and flutter to Castiel’s head where the flowers are still being pollinated by the sweet little bumble bees that are almost too fat now to fly. The hummingbird is still looking around to find the disturbance. And then Castiel and the hummingbird spy a couple of squirrels sitting patiently next to his elbow that had previously been inhabited by a couple of butterflies. They were pawing at his trench coat sleeve looking hungry. He smiled down at them and then brought the humming bird to his shoulder and it happily jumped from his finger to his shoulder where it quickly went back to sleep. He brought his hand back down and closed his eyes. He opened them again and there was a bunch of assorted nuts in his hand. The squirrels squeaked in surprise and happiness. They each started to eat the nuts with vigor. He smiled at them, glad that he could ease their hunger pains. Castiel looked at all of his creature friends and wondered, “what did they see in him? What brought them here, to him?” One of the squirrels jumped up onto his arm and crawled up onto the shoulder that was not occupied by the sleepy hummingbird. It looked into his eyes and then whispered in his ear just as the doe had earlier. 

“You are hope. You bring us together with hope. It radiates from your being.” Castiel tears up again. He doesn’t believe the truth. The squirrel puts his soft forepaws on his cheek and licks his falling tear away and then jumps down softly and starts eating nuts again. Castiel watches him eat for a moment and then he starts to sob. He doesn’t understand how he aquired such wonderful friends. He has made unforgivable mistakes and yet each and every time he is forgiven. He knows that if they can forgive that he should be able to forgive himself. "But it is not that simple," he thinks. All of a sudden he hears a familiar voice. 

“Cas, please come back. You don’t need to feel bad anymore. I have forgiven you. Please, Cas. I just want you back the way you are. I don’t want you to change. You are perfect. Please, there is nothing you could do that would make me stop forgiving you. Cas...please...I need you...” 

Castiel’s face was red with happiness and sadness and so many emotions it was hard for him to contain them all. His eyes sparkled as he looked at all of his creature friends. 

“I am going home.” 

Castiel finds himself in a familiar room. A man is sitting on a bed in the middle of the room. Castiel looks over at him and the man jumps as he looks around and sees Castiel. He Jumps to his feet and runs to Castiel and grabs his arms shaking somewhat. The man’s eyes are shimmering as if he was crying not long ago. 

“Dean, I’m here.” Castiel wraps his arms around Dean. Dean digs his face into Castiel’s shoulder. They hold each other for just a moment and then release. Dean looks away and coughs. 

“I’m glad you’re back. Just don’t leave?” Castiel watches Dean as he walks towards his wall of weapons that he put up himself. 

“I am here to stay Dean.” Dean turns to Castiel. His eyes soft and thankful. 

“Good.” Dean smiles and then walks over to his bed and sits down. Castiel, not knowing what to do now, sits on the other side of the bed with his back to Dean. Dean starts to clean his gun. Castiel closes his eyes and smiles, thankful to be back home with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I would really appreciate it! :D


End file.
